


Golden Bands and Happy Times

by spiderman__meadows



Series: Parkner Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderman__meadows/pseuds/spiderman__meadows
Summary: Peter just wanted to propose to Harley but Harley just can't stop saying yes
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Golden Bands and Happy Times

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a keithxlance (Voltron) comic I saw on Pinterest about 4 months ago and can't find it, if anyone knows who's comic it is so I can credit the idea that would be appreciated. 
> 
> Marked as teens because of language.

The ring was simple. Silver with a gold stripe. Thin. gorgeous.

Harley recognized it. It was the same ring that May wore around her neck.

Ben’s ring.

Harley’s focus shifted from the ring to the man currently on one knee before him. Harley didn’t even try to hide his excitement.

“Yes!” he shouts. His smile too big, dimples showing.

Peter blinks. “I- I didn’t even finish my question.”

“Oh, fuck, sorry,” Harley quickly says, fanning his face and bouncing on his spot before he nods.

“Okay, go.”

Peter puffs out a laugh but does as told. “Harley Keener, would you-”

“Yes!”

“Babe!”

“Fuck! Sorry! Last try!”

“Oh my God,” Peter laughs under his breath and smiles, his eyes twinkle with so much love, compassion and adoration. Harley’s excited squealing grows louder as Peter starts from the beginning.

“Harley Keener, love of my life, will you- Harley, don’t,” Peter warns him quickly when he sees the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Conceal.”

Harley slapped his hands over his mouth, muffling a laugh, taking a moment before he nods determinedly.

“Okay, go,” he says, words muffled behind his hands.

“Will you marry- Harley, no,”

“I’m trying!”

“Try harder!”  


“I can’t!”

“Five seconds!”

“Too long!” 

“Harley, will you marry m-”

“Yes!”

“Me- fuck!”

Harley snickers against his hands as he lowers himself to the floor next to his boyfriend, unofficial fiance, he guesses is the right title now.

“This is going to take a while,” Peter sighs as he leans in and kisses Harley on the cheek.

“That’s okay,” Harley hums, closing his eyes taking in Peter’s scent, “the answer won’t change.”

“You better not do this at our wedding,” With that Peter closed the gap between them and connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have no idea how Ao3 works lmao
> 
> it's fine
> 
> My other stuff if you are interested  
> https://linktr.ee/_spiderman__meadows_


End file.
